


Plot what plot 3

by Amyar



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyar/pseuds/Amyar
Summary: 第三辆简简单单的车





	Plot what plot 3

奥利维尔·佛罗门特在酒吧遇到阿德里亚诺的时候，还没想过事情会发展到这个地步。意大利人的手指正在他身体里进出，用着连他自己都记不清是什么时候买回来的润滑液替他做扩张。奥利维尔有时候会趁着商场搞促销多买些东西回来，他不常能找到空闲时间去分批次采购生活所需，无休止的训练和教堂志工的工作挤满了奥利维尔的计划表，但他从没为此抱怨过什么。是奥利维尔自己选择了这样的生活，他时常能从忙碌中得到宽慰，并且满意于他现在所拥有的一切。尽管仍有几朵阴云笼罩在他的生活中，比如他和亚历克西斯，他的儿子，的关系还处在不温不火的状态，但至少小家伙终于肯在来英国度假的时候，在奥利维尔的公寓里暂住几天了——润滑液和安全套也有可能是他不小心留下的。

奥利维尔一想到这个，就觉得浑身发烫。他把头往枕头里埋得更深了些，深到阿德里亚诺在他的屁股上来了一巴掌，让他别那么虐待自己。

“你会把自己闷死的。”阿德里亚诺的声音从奥利维尔的身后传来，意大利人仍在为他能进到奥利维尔的里面做着准备，他每次都要把手指完全埋进去，弯曲骨节顶开吸附过来的穴壁，再在他找到的前列腺那一点上磨蹭几下才肯出来。奥利维尔被逗弄得泄出几声呻吟，他能感到自己充血的阴茎正在往外淌出着液体，几分钟前阿德里亚诺留在那上面的唾液正慢慢挥发变干，留下恼人的清凉，让奥利维尔忍不住伸手过去握住，以便给他的阴茎一些新的慰抚。

他们两个的下半身都是赤裸的。在奥利维尔和阿德里亚诺一起干掉不少酒液后，他们达成共识，要为对方的生理需求做出点互助互惠。奥利维尔想不起来这个荒谬的提议到底是谁先提出来的，另一个人又是怎么欣然同意的。他对当时留下的唯一的记忆是自己躺在地毯上（他甚至懒得爬起来，找个更合适做这事的地方），阿德里亚诺还在笨拙的尝试拽掉裤子。意大利人朝他扔过来一个靠枕，要他垫在脑袋下面，紧接着又跨坐在奥利维尔身上，弯下腰，奥利维尔张开嘴，把阿德里亚诺的那东西吞了进去，就像阿德里亚诺对他做的事一样。

奥利维尔的嘴里还残留着不少当时留下的麝香味。他尽量把嘴张大，好容纳阿德里亚诺的分量。奥利维尔一开始只是含着，偶尔用舌苔贴上茎身舔吮，他对这种事显得有些不得要领，还时不时会因为从身下传来的快感而呛到，不得不把阴茎吐出来喘口气。奥利维尔用手补偿着阿德里亚诺，他之后又试了一次，配合阿德里亚诺挺动腰胯，才发现这和吃波板糖的原理有些类似。

他于是改变策略，随着吞吐那根慢慢胀大，变得硬挺起来的阴茎收紧两颊，让口腔内的环境更为狭窄舒适，在每一次阿德里亚诺快要退出去的时候，都随他抽出阴茎的动作嘴唇外翻，贴着青筋外凸的茎身滑到冠状沟上，再整根吃回去。

奥利维尔很快就听到，从他的身下传来与他无异的喘息声。他们两个都成了这一绝妙点子的受益人，阿德里亚诺把身子压得更低了些，龟头部分几乎抵上了奥利维尔的咽喉。奥利维尔觉得自己马上就要窒息在充满了男性荷尔蒙的空气里。阿德里亚诺带给他的快感没有因此减少半分，反而成了奥利维尔在一阵眩晕中最为清晰的感官刺激。他以为阿德里亚诺马上就要射出来了，至少奥利维尔就是如此。但阿德里亚诺仅仅停留了几秒，就把自己抽了出去，他几乎是在同时停下了对奥利维尔的照顾。奥利维尔用两手撑着地面，把身子抬起来些，颇为困惑的看向现在坐在一边，和他一样大口喘息着的人。

“就这样结束？”一个人问道。

“别那么残忍。”另一个人回答。

两个醉酒的壮汉在奥利维尔的公寓里翻箱倒柜，想找出点他们能用到的工具。奥利维尔很快发现，阿德里亚诺总是容易被其他一些事物分散注意力。他喜欢摸一摸这个，再碰一碰那个。阿德里亚诺把唱片机激活的时候，他们两个都被突然响起的嘈杂音乐吓了一跳。

奥利维尔转过头去看他，正巧和阿德里亚诺的视线相撞。余光里奥利维尔能看到阿德里亚诺胯下的阴茎仍然硬挺着，随意大利人的动作令人发笑地晃来晃去。奥利维尔猜他自己也好不到哪去。他朝阿德里亚诺丢了个靠枕过去，勒令意大利人专注目标。阿德里亚诺躲开了，差点没站稳，他堪堪扶住摆放唱片机的矮脚柜，柜门被撞得开合了一下。阿德里亚诺晃了晃头，他像是发现了什么新玩意一样蹲下身，把柜门打开，从里面搜刮出一小瓶欧维奥*，还有一盒没拆包装的安全套。

他们就谁在上面的问题起了争执，奥利维尔最终跪伏在床上纯属他运气不好。他胡乱嘟囔了两句才按照阿德里亚诺的要求摆好姿势。奥利维尔听到从他身后传来的，阿德里亚诺搓手的声音。他在这个时候才迟钝的反应过来，自己现在的姿势究竟有多羞耻。但没等奥利维尔说什么，阿德里亚诺就已经把拇指抵在他的穴口按揉，又很快把手指送了进去。

润滑液让整个过程变得顺畅无比，奥利维尔只感到一阵温热侵入了他，在他身体最私密的部分肆意探索。

奥利维尔突然拘谨了起来，酒精对他的影响随着阿德里亚诺地深入退下去不少。奥利维尔开始模糊地意识到，他们做得有些太过了。但这想法在成型之前就被从他脑子里赶了出去。阿德里亚诺找到了能让他失控的开关，奥利维尔忍不住用母语骂了一句，他条件反射似的想要绷紧身子，却又使不上力气，卡在不上不下的位置哼了两声。

阿德里亚诺把这当成是一个邀请信号，他于是更加频繁地折磨起奥利维尔。快感如烟花般在奥利维尔的大脑里炸裂开来，他的思维又开始变得断断续续，那些被他用以自我束缚的规则再也困不住他，奥利维尔仿佛找回了他仍游荡在土鲁斯时的青年模样。骄纵、不羁、锋芒毕露，把对欢愉的渴望视作生命的终极意义，为了能开怀大笑不惜牺牲一切。

奥利维尔把整个身心交托在享受这场突如其来的性爱上，他渐渐不满足于手指带来的快慰，转而要求更多。阿德里亚诺本就同奥利维尔一样急不可耐，他抽出手指，匆忙套好安全套。他们几乎用光了一整瓶润滑剂，阿德里亚诺把阴茎挤进穴口的时候嘟囔了一句，奥利维尔没有听清阿德里亚诺说了什么。他想趁着他们还没有真正开始前问明白，阿德里亚诺索性压低身子，贴在奥利维尔的背上，带着满身的酒气把那句话灌进奥利维尔的耳朵里。

意大利人说：“你身上长着个地狱*。”

他说完就嗤嗤笑了起来，把阴茎推进奥利维尔的身体里。尽管之前阿德里亚诺已经帮他做过充分的扩张，奥利维尔还是在阿德里亚诺侵入的过程中尝到一丝痛楚。他的身体仿佛被劈成了两半，奥利维尔这才知道，润滑剂原本是冰冷的——至少还没有到达人体适宜的温度。先前阿德里亚诺搓手是为了把挤在手心的液体捂热，而到了现在，奥利维尔感到一块裹着火焰的冰在他体内燃烧，阿德里亚诺还在继续他的话语。

“‘天主派你来，为的就是拯救我的灵魂。这魔鬼把我折磨得好苦啊！让我把这魔鬼送到地狱里去吧’*。”

他们两个都喝了太多酒。奥利维尔在酒吧遇到阿德里亚诺的时候外面正在下雨，奥利维尔建议意大利人去他那里暂住一晚，奥利维尔的公寓也确实离酒吧比较近。他们没有打车，而是选择跑步过去。两个刚搬迁到英吉利不久的外国人尚对这里的天气抱有天真的幻想，他们回到奥利维尔公寓里的时候已经浑身湿透，阿德里亚诺问奥利维尔有没有酒水能拿来暖暖身子，奥利维尔想到他明天不必轮班，就走进了厨房。他那时还对之后会发生的事毫无预见，他们两个都没有。

阿德里亚诺在奥利维尔的身体里不断进出着，穴口的软肉经不住阿德里亚诺的动作，变得又红又肿。润滑液泛起泡沫，被带了出来，在他们媾和的地方留下一小片水色。奥利维尔不断呻吟着，他和阿德里亚诺都忍不住为后者刚刚的即兴表演傻笑起来。

阿德里亚诺把手伸到奥利维尔的胯下，和他一起套弄奥利维尔的性器。他们亲密的贴合在一起，阿德里亚诺把喘息带出的湿气都喷在了奥利维尔的脖颈上。他被意大利人浓密的胡须蹭得发痒，他想要躲开，却招来阿德里亚诺一轮更猛烈的抽送。

奥利维尔几乎是和阿德里亚诺一起射出来的。他精疲力竭，觉得自己像是刚刚跑完几百次马拉松。他的后穴因高潮而收紧，微微痉挛着，这让阿德里亚诺一时间不想离开那里。阿德里亚诺随着奥利维尔一起慢慢趴回床面上，又过了一会，才从他的体内退了出去。

奥利维尔一动不动的看着阿德里亚诺把安全套拉下来，丢到地面上。他的酒到这时候才醒了不少。奥利维尔猜测阿德里亚诺也同他一样，总算从这场性事中回过神来。阿德里亚诺那双总是闪着光彩的眼睛对上奥利维尔的目光，一个带着点羞赧的笑容从他脸上一闪而过。奥利维尔默许意大利人躺在了他身边，像他们原本计划的那样，在奥利维尔的公寓里过夜。外面的雨仍在下着，被润湿的空气里，浓烈的麝香味久久不肯散去。奥利维尔浑身酸痛，他觉得明天的教堂志工计划恐怕要取消了。

 

 

*英国一个润滑液的牌子

*两句话都出自《十日谈》第三夜·第十个故事


End file.
